Erasing the Pain
by Hitokugutsu
Summary: Sasuke is confused. Hurt. In love. But he still must leave. Still must find Itachi. This is an awful fanfic, it's so old.
1. Late

Chappie One! Heh this story is gonna blow Itachi-uke's AWAY! Oh please review.

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters! If I did I'd make Sasuke and Gaara a couple in the show, as well as Temari and Shikamaru!!!

Naruto awoke from a heavy sleep at 11:35 am. He dragged himself out of bed before realizing what time it was. He yelped and mentally kicked himself. Kakashi-sensei would be quite annoyed if Naruto arrived late... Although Kakashi-sensei was himself always late anyways. Naruto took his time showering and brushing his teeth before walking out of his apartment and heading to the designated meeting spot.

He passed Tsunade on his way, and they stopped to talk for a while."Hey Tsunade-sensei!" Naruto said with big grin.

"Hello Naruto-san. Shouldn't you be somewhere with Kakashi and the rest of your team?"

"Kakashi-sensei's always really late, so me being a little late won't matter at all!Believe it!"

"Huh, I just past them on the way here, they're all looking for you."

"WHAT?!? OH NO!" Naruto sprinted down the hallway and out the front door. He ran past a tree, and a slight shuffle could be heard above. Someone was fallowing Naruto, but he was too much in a rush to notice. Naruto got to the bridge, their designated meeting space, and was met with angry eyes.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, DOBE?!?!?!" Sakura screeched. "The ONE time Kakashi-sensei is actually here on time _you're_ late!"

"S-sorry," Naruto said. "I got lost on the path of life!" said the blond-haired boy, mimicking the excuse Kakashi always used."Believe it!" he finished. Kakashi couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

"Now that Naruto's here let's get to doing what needs to be done," said Kakashi. "We have training today with the siblings from Sunagakure at..." he thought of the time. "About ten minutes ago."

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Naruto. "We can't keep them waiting!Believe it!" Something shot out of the trees from above, and hopped from tree to tree towards the direction of the training grounds. Sasuke looked up quickly to see a boy with short red hair and a large gourd made of sand. The white sash that circled the boy's shoulders and hung from his waist blew in the wind. 'Gaara...' Sasuke thought to himself. 'He must've followed Naruto here... but why?' Sasuke's eyes fallowed the red head through the air, but lost sight when Gaara dissapeared into the trees.

Group 7 began on their way to the training ground, Sasuke walking a bit faster than the rest. His short glimpse of Gaara hadn't been long enough, and he could hardly wait to see him again, to maybe actually have a conversation with him. To maybe get close to him. Maybe even-

WHAM!

"Sasuke!" said Sakura, running over to Sasuke. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...what happened?" said Sasuke. Naruto practically fell to the ground in laughter.

"You... walked into... a... a... a tree!!!" Naruto said between laughs. "You didn't even notice it! It's like you wanted to walk right through it! Believe it!" Sasuke quickly stood up and brushed dirt off of himself. He shot Naruto a cold glare before starting on his way to the training grounds again. Kakashi helped Naruto walk without falling over from laughter. Sasuke heard a soft chuckle from the trees above. He shot a quick glance up, but whoever had been laughing was gone. Sasuke fell back into deep thought, but this time making a mental note not to walk into any more trees.

As they neared the training grounds, the bored-looking Sand Siblings came into view. Temari was sitting in the middle of the clearing, near the three large wood pillars. She fluffed one of her four blond ponytails and let out a releaved sigh after seeing the group they were waiting for come into view. Kankuro was asleep, and had to be awakened by Temari. And Gaara was over on the outskirts of the training grounds, leaning on a tree. His thoughts kept going back to Sasuke, his raven-black hair, his perfect features...He mentally slapped himself. He didn't swing that way, and besides, even if he did he _hated_ Sasuke...didn't he?

He decided to prove to himself his hatred for the raven-haired boy. "Uchiha!" He called over. "Come here and... 'train' with me." Sasuke smirked and began walking over. He discretely readied a kunai knife, making sure Gaara wouldn't notice. As he reached Gaara he quickly sidestepped, so that he was to the left of the sand ninja. But Gaara had already calculated this plan, and his sand moved swiftly to knock the kunai away. His sand wrapped around Sasuke and lifted him into the air.

"Alright, you two, break it up." Kakashi-sensei had walked over. Gaara growled, but let Sasuke down. He knew he couldn't have done any damage to Sasuke anyways. He lept up into the trees and, for the third time that day, dissapeared from the eyes of a suddenly saddened Sasuke. "You okay, kid?" Kakashi asked Sasuke.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine." He stood up and brushed himself off, and leaning on the tree that Gaara had been leaning on, watched the other four ninjas practiced.

AN

Ok, I know it was bad, but it'll get better! I promise!!!!


	2. Falling

Yeah that last chapter kinda sucked...I wonder how this one will be...look, it's my first inspired fanfic, it'll get better!

Disclaimer-You know who I don't own?!?NARUTO!THAT'S RIGHT!!Sigh

Gaara's POV

What the hell is wrong with me? I love only myself, and fight only for myself. Dammit, what are these weird feelings I get in my stomach when I see him, what is this feeling in my chest? It feels so... unnatural... What are these things I'm feeling? I feel all fluttery when hes around, like a million butterflies decided to take up residence in my gut. I have to get my mind off of him, but how? How can I possibly get someone so sexy, so perfe-FUCK!

3rd person POV

Gaara was so lost in thought he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Now he was going down, down, down. Luckily for him his sand cushioned his fall. "Dammit," he muttered, getting to his feet. He angrily kicked the tree he had fallen out of, then slumped away on the ground. He had been behind a building at the time, and when he came out in front of it, he realized it was the apartment complex where Sasuke and Sakura took up residence. Not that he cared for Sakura, he couldn't care less about her, but he decided to look around Sasuke's apartment for a bit.

At the front he asked where the Uchiha's room was, and after a little negotiation was told room 307.

It was a pretty normal apartment, white walls, white ceiling, hardwood floors. Smell kitchen off to the left, looking utterly untouched. A horror novel was placed randomly on a small table slightly to the right. 'Not surprising,' Gaara thought to himself as he went over and picked up the book. The scene on the front cover depicted a noose, a bloody knife on the ground below it, and an ominous looking silhouette of a man in a cloak and top hat off in the distance. "Looks disturbing," Gaara said to himself in the empty apartment. He set the book back down where he found it. He took one last glance around before going into another smaller room. It was Sasuke's bedroom. The bed was just big enough for two people to be able to fit in together. The blanket on it was black. There were two blue pillows. Next to the bed was an end table. On it was a book. Walking closer, Gaara saw it was a pink fuzzy diary, with a princess tiara on the cover. Gaara smiled at this, laughing maniacally at it in his own head. He picked it up with care and opened it to the first page. He gingerly turned the page. After reading a few journal entries, and learning that Sasuke's hair didn't naturally look like a cockatoo's head, he came to a page that read;

_Hmph. I'm not gay... at least I don't think I am... Okay so I might be... but you gotta admit, that Gaara's kinda cute... his hair looks so soft. The color of his eyes is so beautiful. Bah, but he'd never like me. He hates my guts. Dammit, but I want him so bad._

Gaara carefully closed the journal and put it back down. He didn't want to read anymore. He knew that it was true what Sasuke wrote, about him hating his guts... right? "I do hate him!I do I do I do!!!" Just then he heard the door to the apartment open. Gaara got a little scared of being found in here, but he kept his cool. He quietly went to the window in Sasuke's room and jumped out onto the tree he had so carelessly fallen out of earlier.

In the apartment Sasuke could smell something that hadn't been in there before. When he had left that morning his apartment had smelled like nothing but the strawberry shampoo he used, but now it had a very different smell. It wasn't very strong, but it smelled hot and dry. It smelled like a desert. He noticed a trail of sand from the door into his bedroom.'One of those sand siblings was here...' He looked around. Nothing seemed different, so they hadn't taken anything. He moved carefully into his bedroom, upon his realization that the ninja could still be in there. He took out his kunai and readied it. He checked everywhere, but found no one. He sat on his bed and sighed. Then he noticed his diary. Sand was inlaid into the short soft fuzz on the cover. He knew who had been in his apartment. And he bet that the person had looked through his journal...or at the very least, _seen_ it. It was torture enough writing in it, he didn't know why he did it, and when some one asked him about it he said it was Sakura's, not answering about how it had got there. He hissed under his breath, knowing his crush now knew about him. He felt miserable. He knew Gaara wasn't gay, and he knew that he shouldn't be either. He knew it was wrong... wasn't it? He liked GIRLS... no, he liked Gaara. But he hates Gaara, he knew that. He was so confused. He didn't know what to do.

He felt his throat begin to sting. He reached into the drawer of the end table, taking out the sharp metal that had helped him in the past. He stared down at the white linen circling his arms from his elbows to his arms. He sliced down through it. The wound was deeper than he thought it would be, and blood came pouring out, the white linen turning red as it soaked up the gushing liquid. His salty tears rolled down his cheeks and dropped into the cut, stinging. He dropped the razor and clutched his arm close to him. Curling up on his bed he tightened himself into a small ball. Slowly his vision became blurry, and he soon after passed out.


	3. Blood and Roses

Hey, Chappie three...Ok I've given in and put up this chapter before I told myself I was gonna... I'll put up my next one when I hit 15 reviews, REMEMBER THAT... so...please read and review! (sad face) By the way... Go check her Itachi-seme666 's fanfic "Doubt It" out... Me and her are using some of the same quotes, by the way, we got them from our real life encounters... Anyways... On to the chappie...

P.S. DISCLAIMER!!! Yeah I don't own Naruto... but I DO own a picture I drew of a shriny tomb stony thingy in memorial of Deidara, may he rest in peace!!!

xXx

Sasuke groaned as his eyes opened slowly, his vision blurry at first but sharpening over the course of a few minutes. Not that it helped much anyway, It was dark out, and he couldn't see anything. He tried to push himself up with one arm, but it stung so bad he let it go limp again as he fell back onto his bed. He looked down at his wrist and remembered what he had done. He touched it, expecting to feel dried blood and the slight beginnings of a scab, but instead felt cloth. He sat up, his eyes opening wider as he felt the cloth more, and realized it was fresh, with no signs of blood on it at all. As his eyes adjusted to the light he could see the bandage better. He was baffled as he stared on. Then, realizing it must either be very late or very early, he laid back down onto his bed and snuggled under the covers. '_Covers..._' he thought. '_Whoever fixed up my arm tucked me into bed as well._" He chuckled quietly to himself as he let his eyes close, and sleep pass over him again.

Flashback to Earlier, Gaara's POV

I'm hiding in the tree just outside Sasuke's window watching the raven-haired boy enter his bedroom. Shit, Sasuke is looking out the window must quickly hide back into the leaves. Dammit the sand! Sasuke-kun noticed the sand! How could I have been so stupid to forget about the sand falling off my clothing??? I wonder what Sasuke's thinking about... He's sitting on the bed and pulling something out of the end table. Late afternoon sunlight glints off the object. What is he doing? He can't be...Why Sasuke-kun?Whoa... when did I start using kun? Oh Jashin he cut himself... It looks really deep. Dammit. I hope it's not because of me... He passed out! Oh Jashin this is NOT good! Wait, why do I care? Dammit but I can't stop! I have to help him...

3rd person POV

Gaara hopped from the branch he was on through the window back into Sasuke's room. Thoughts were flying through his head. He shook Sasuke to make sure he was out cold. Then he slowly unraveled the sopping-wet-from-blood fabric that encircled Sasuke's arm. Realizing he had nothing to stop the blood he quickly searched the room. Finding nothing, and knowing time was of the essence, he ran into the connecting bathroom and grabbed a towel. As he ran back into Sasuke's room he let himself on to his knees with speed so that he skidded to a halt next to Sasuke, at exactly the right level to hold the towel against his writs with the most pressure.

Sasuke groaned quietly and Gaara feared him waking up. Luckily for him he didn't, and after a while the blood stopped gushing from the wound. He stood and hurried back into the bathroom and looked for bandages. They weren't to hard to find. He walked back to Sasuke and, tossing the blood-soaked towel aside, began winding the bandages around Sasuke's arm, from the middle of his forearm to his hand. He sat with Sasuke for a short time, before being surrounded with an overwhelming urge to kiss the sleeping boy. His eyes widened at the thought, and he decided instead to jump out the window and onto the ground, and search for something, not quite sure what.

He looked around, and saw something that caught his eye. A small patch of flowers near the building. Feeling very stupid, Gaara walked over and pulled one up, breaking the stem near the ground. It was red and thorny, and Gaara's sand almost wouldn't let him even touch the thing, but he found a way between the thorns. He jumped back up into the tree, then into Sasuke's room. Realizing the flower wouldn't last long alone, he quietly searched for a vase or cup to put it in some water. He found a small glass jar, and filled it halfway with water before setting the rose in. '_Is it half empty, or half full?_' He thought to himself and suppressed a quiet laugh. He thought to leave a note, and found apiece of paper and a pen and quickly scribbled something on it. He walked back into Sasuke's room and set the note on the end table, the jar slightly on top of it.

He stayed with Sasuke until around 2 in the morning. At which time he thought to change Sasuke's bandages. He quietly and quickly undid the ones on Sasuke's arms and replaced them with fresh ones, hoping to Jashin that Sasuke wouldn't wake up. He didn't. As Gaara finished the last not in the bandage he sighed in relief and, finally deciding to act on his urges, lightly brushed his lips against Sasuke's, then turning and jumping out the window onto the tree branch. He began his way home, regretting that Sasuke hadn't been willing, or even felt the kiss. A sad frown appeared on his face as he quickly made his way home, hoping his siblings wouldn't be too hard on him for being so late.

End flashback, now 9-ish in the morning

The sun beamed down onto Sasuke's face, his eyes opening slowly, then closing back up in seeing the sunlight directly in his face. He rolled over onto his left side, wincing as he felt the stinging friction against his wound. He sat up slowly, trying to remember anything about how his wound had been wrapped up. He couldn't. He slowly looked around his room, and his eyes came upon something on his end table that hadn't been there before. He looked at the rose and wondered who it could have been. Then he noticed the note. Carefully, tugging it out from under the jar with the rose in it, he read it.

_I give you this rose as a sign of affection._

_Hopefully, unlike this rose, you will not be cut down in your prime, your corpse displayed as a symbol of beauty and love._

_Please don't do that to me again._

_Signed Ga Your watcher on._

Sasuke sifted through his mind. Who did he know who's name started with 'Ga'? Then it hit him.

'_Gaara..._' He thought to himself. '_So then do you... you have feelings for me?_' He smacked himself in the forehead, holding his hand there, a sad smile forming on his lips. '_But you don't love anybody but yourself._' Sasuke stood up slowly, placing the note back onto the end table, and walked over to the blood soaked towel on the ground near the bathroom door. He picked it up and placed it in the hamper. '_Maybe you _do_ like me... You _did _save my life after all, and you've never done that for anyone but yourself before..._' He sighed and forced himself to the kitchen. He was hungry, and he wanted waffles.

xXx

There, I already knew exactly how I wanted this chapter to go - Although I didn't know Gaara was gonna kiss, or even want to kiss Sasuke in this, it just kinda typed itself into there . I hope you guys liked!

Also, go check out my friend Itachi-seme666 's FanFic "Doubt It" . We're having a little competition between the two of us to see who's story does better P


	4. Crossover? oO

So you guys wanted more, eh? I feel so loved!!! Well here's chapter 4 for your enjoyment. PLEASE REVIEW!!! (Sad chibi eyes)

You don't get to see the next part until I get at least 19 reviews! I SWEAR it this time!!!

This chapter is umm... weird... It involves a Jigglypuff... from Pokemon... I don't know why... this chapter is merely for comic relief... But just wait 'til the next chapter... It shall be angsty and amazing.

And no, I do not own Naruto, but I DID just eat a bowl of clam chowder...And me and my friend did fuck up waffles exactly like this before...yes we're idiots, thank you for noticing .

xXx

Gaara's apartment, 4:00am

Gaara returned to where he was staying at around 4am and, making sure not to wake his siblings, slinked into their apartment. He sighed, still thinking about Sasuke. He walked over to a wall and began bashing his head into it. The sand wouldn't let him hurt himself, of course, but he sure as hell tried. With each swing of his head he repeated in his head; '_I_' bonk '_am_' bonk '_not_' bonk '_gay'_ bonk. He did this for 15 minutes straight, finally getting bored with is sand not letting him hit his head, and wandered off to his kitchen. He searched through cupboards until finally finding the cans of clam chowder he was looking for. He took one out and began heating it over the stove (now in a pot of course). When it seemed hot enough he moved the soup into a bowl and shuffled over to his room to quietly sip his soup in privacy.

Sasuke's apartment, 9:30am

Sasuke looked around his kitchen for waffle mix. When he finally found what he was looking for, he mixed all the ingredients together. But he was so busy thinking, he didn't add enough water to the mix. He mixed it together, ignoring the lumps that weren't supposed to be in the mix. He poured them into the waffle iron that had been heating over the stove, and sat to wait for the waffles to finish. His mind kept going back to Gaara.

'_This...this is so wrong..._' thought Sasuke. '_I am _not _gay...am I? Ugh I must be, or else I wouldn't be swooning over Gaara...why AM I swooning over Gaara? I mean, if I _am _gay, why that sadistic bastard, of all people..?_' His thoughts were cut short as he smelled smoke. "Oh shit!" Sasuke said to himself, going to grab the waffle iron, and burning himself in the process. "Goddammit!" He grabbed an over mitt and pulled the waffle iron open. The waffle stuck to either sides and was coming apart down the middle. He looked at it angrily, then decided to eat it anyways. He scraped it off the sides and onto a plate. He decided,'_Fuck forks, I'm eating' with my hands, I will dunk it into the syrup, and it shall taste good._' And he was right. It was delicious.

Bridge, 11:00am

"Where is Sasuke now?" said Naruto, quite loudly. "Are you gonna be late tomorrow, Sakura?"

"Not that I know of, but lately it seems as though I might."

"C'mon Naruto, Sakura, let's go see what's wrong with Sasuke," suggested Kakashi. They started on their way to Sasuke's apartment, but then saw the black-clad ninja running towards them, a look of apology on his face. "Well, Sasuke, looks like you've decided to join us."

"Yeah, Sasuke, where ya been?" said Naruto, teasingly.

"Shut up, Dobe," said Sasuke angrily. "I had to clean up the mess I made in my house, and fix up the burn I earned myself by not paying attention to the stove."

"Oh my gosh, Sasuke, are you alright?" Sakura asked sympathetically.

"I'm fine. Now, Kakashi-sensei, what are we doing today?"

Kakashi smiled, though no one could see it because of his mask. "We have much work to do today, I hope you got some sleep last night. You're mission today is.." He trailed off mysteriously. Everyone looked at him. "You must take Pakkun for a walk!" He said dramatically. Everyone's faces grew annoyed and bored. Pakkun walked out from behind Kakashi. He sat down in front of the three bored looking Genin.

Sasuke sighed. "Well c'mon then." They began walking through the town. Naruto sighed.

"Why'd Kakashi-sensei have to give us such an easy mission?" he moaned. They walked past the Ichiraku Ramen shop. Naruto began to drool. "Sakuraaa..." he began

oOo

Gaara had been fallowing Sasuke all day, wanting to tell him how he felt, knowing he shouldn't be feeling this way at all. He sighed as he gazed upon the raven haired boy, wanting to tell him right then, but he just couldn't get up the courage. He played the scene over and over in his head, thinking of outcomes anywhere from Sasuke grabbing him and kissing him and confessing his own love, to the beginning of yet another horrible fight with the boy he...dare he even say it?Loved?

oOo

"No, Naruto, I am _not _buying you any ramen!" Between Naruto and Sakura's bickering, and Sasuke's mind always wandering back to Gaara and questioning why he even liked him in the first place, no one was paying attention to Pakkun. A small pink ball of fluff grabbed the dog's attention. (A/N:Erm... I don't know why I put a Jigglypuff from Pokemon in this...please don't kill me!)

As the small pink thing wandered away towards the woods, Pakkun slowly wandered after it. Sakura was the first to notice the dog had left them. "AAH PAKKUN NO!" She chased after him as he dissapeared into the woods, Naruto just behind her. Sasuke, snapping out of deep thought, chased after the rest of his team. They had already dissapeared into the woods and were being sung to by the small pink ball of fluff.

oOo

Gaara fallowed quietly behind Sasuke, sighing happily when he was able to hide in the trees. Sasuke heard and turned to see who had just sighed, but Gaara had already jumped into the trees.

oOo

"Jigg-a-ly puff, Jigg-a-ly-ee-ee puff! Jigg-a-ly-ee puff! Jigg-a-ly!" Sakura, Naruto, and Pakkun slowly began to fall asleep.

Sasuke had no idea where any of his friends had gone. He sighed and leaned up against a tree. Unknowing to him, a certain sand ninja was up in that tree, looking down at him, a small smile on his face. Gaara was about to jump down out of the tree and talk to Sasuke about the night before when a dark clad figure stepped out from the trees in front of them. The figure's face was barely visible, hidden on both sides by his dark gray bangs, and halfway up by the large collar of his long black cloak, but his red eyes were still visible. The cloak portrayed red clouds, outlined in white. Sasuke noticed the figure, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. He stood straight up, and got ready for a fight. He recognized the figure as none other than...

xXx

Yeah, I'm gonna stop right there. GASP a cliffhanger! Although most of you already can tell who it is... Heh this chapter was way shorter than I thought it would be, sorry to you readers.

When I hit 19 reviews, I will give you the next chapter, and Itachi-seme666 told me that it was the absolute best thing she ever read. And that made me smile, 'cause according to most of her readers her stories are great, and if she says my story is the best thing she ever read, it must be one of the best things ever written heh... So please review! I wanna be able to post this next chapter. .


	5. Brother, my brother

Dun dun dun!!! It's chapter 5!!! Some secrets are let out, and some emotions are altered in this! I think this is the best thing I've ever written. EVER. o.O

Erm... If any of you have read Itachi-Seme666 's short story "My Dear Otouto's Dream" ... And were wondering what Itachi told Sasuke... Answers appear in this chapter... And by now you should know, she's my real-life friend...my only real friend... Rock and Gai moment

And yes, this chapter is a SongFic, and yes that _is _the song from the Pokemon movie. Heh heh heh...

(Pokemon obsessed suddenly?)

**ANYWAYS** on to the story . 

xXx

"Itachi." Sasuke said, glaring at his brother. "Itachi, I will kill you this time!" he shouted, sprinting towards Itachi, getting his kunai ready. Itachi stepped out of the way as Sasuke swung, grabbing his younger brother's wrist and twisting, forcing the kunai out of his hand.

"Foolish little brother," said Itachi, lifting Sasuke by the wrist and throwing him into a tree with inhuman strength. Sasuke yelped in pain as he hit the tree and slid down. Itachi walked over and grabbed Sasuke's hair. Pulling him up into a standing position, Sasuke yelled out in pain, and tried to kick his brother. Itachi dodged, and punched Sasuke in the stomach once. Sasuke's eyes widened in pain. Twice, and smiled as Sasuke coughed out blood. Three times before letting him fall back, a thin line of blood from his mouth down his chin. Clutching his stomach with one hand,and his head with the other, he stood. Itachi punched him in the forehead, not even flinching from the contact with the hard metal plate on Sasuke's headband.

Sasuke fell backwards, stumbling unto the tree behind him. He quickly jumped up into the tree and began forming seals. As he finished the last hand sign was completed his brought his hand to his mouth and used his Katon: Hōsenka no JutsuItachi wasn't even phased by this technique, as he moved quickly up into the tree behind Sasuke, and kicked him in the back. Before he reached the tree across from them Itachi was there, and he kicked Sasuke in the stomach, and was sent back down to the base of the other tree. Itachi moved down to his brother. Sasuke couldn't move without pain shooting through his body, and he knew he had at least three broken ribs.

"Stop it!" a voice unfamiliar to Itachi rang out through the trees. Sand slithered quickly up Itachi's legs, then around his arms and body. It enveloped him, and a loud "Sabaku Kyu!" was yelled. The sand quickly tightened around Itachi. He barely flinched. He moved quickly, finding his assailant and punching him hard on the temple, breaking easily through both the sand barrier and sand armor that covered his target. Gaara flew from his hiding spot in the tree, hitting another head on. His head collided with the bark with a loud THUNK before he fell back and landed near Sasuke. In seeing Gaara badly injured by Itachi, the younger Uchiha grew even angrier than he was before.

"ITACHI!" he screamed at his brother. He did several hand signs, and took control of the Chidori technique. He yanked on the collar of his shirt with his other hand and yelled, "Itachi you will pay for that!" The chirping of a thousand birds were heard as the younger Uchiha ran towards the elder Uchiha at full speed. The former hit the latter full force with his Chidori, sending him flying into a tree. Itachi was angry now, his younger brother had visibly become more powerful than their previous encounter.

Gaara stared on, unable to move his body, a tear coming to his eye. "Why do they fight like that?" he found himself saying.

_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
We can try  
Brother my brother_

Itachi got up and punched Sasuke in the face. The younger Uchiha stumbled back, and punched at the elder Uchiha, missing.

_We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way  
_

Itachi swung his own fist, Sasuke barely managing to dodge.

_  
We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart_

"Why are they so intent on killing each other?" Gaara said, knowing exactly why. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to cry. "It was all in good faith, Sasuke."

_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother_

Itachi's foot came up, and he kneed his younger brother in the stomach, the latter spat out blood and fell back. Gaara tried to stand, but failed.

_Yes  
We can try  
Brother my brother  
Yes_

Gaara began looking back on his own life, all the killings he had done.

_Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
And say we'll learn to give love a try  
When matters differ as we seem to be  
There's so much more to me than what you see_

His reasons seemed so insignificant now, looking on at the two siblings killing one another. He finally gave up trying to stop it, and began sobbing intensely.

_You don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away_

Itachi walked over to Sasuke, and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt. Sasuke tried to punch Itachi, but failed as Itachi grabbed his hand, and turned it like a doorknob. Sasuke yelled out in pain. Itachi smirked, and head-butted Sasuke, letting him drop to the ground. Gaara forced himself to his feet, feeling the tears escaping his eyes as he watched the two Uchiha siblings fighting.

_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
_

Gaara lifted his hands, and watched as sand squirmed around the two brothers, encasing them. His sand lifted them both in the air.

"Gaara, what the hell are you doing?" barked Sasuke.

"Stop it you both!" Gaara screamed. "You shouldn't be doing this!"

_We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother_

"Why the hell not?!" demanded Sasuke.

"Itachi, tell him what you told me."

"Why should-" Itachi was cut off.

"FUCKING DO IT!" Gaara screamed, his sand beginning to tighten around both the Uchihas. Sasuke flinched.

_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
_

Itachi sighed. "Fine." He stared Sasuke deep in the eyes. "Sasuke I killed them all for you." Sasuke gasped. "You ran before I could tell you. I did it for your own good. They were always putting so much pressure on you, 'be more like Itachi, you should grow up to be like Itachi'. I couldn't stand that they were asking so much of you anymore. So I killed them all. None of them saw you as Sasuke, they all saw you as 'Itachi's little brother'. I wanted you to be your own person, not just a clone. I did what I had to do... to stop them... to stop you from becoming me."

_We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother_

"Nii-san..." Sasuke said. "Was killing them your only option?"

"It was." Itachi stared straight into his brother's eyes. "And you... you hated me for it." A weak smile formed on his face. "You have no idea what it feels like, for the person in the world that you treasure, that you_ love_ the most, to hate you, despise you, for something you did for them." He saw tears forming in Sasuke's eyes, and felt tears forming in his own. The sand ninja let them both gently to the ground.

"Nii-...san..." Sasuke dropped to the ground and just sobbed. He cried and cried until he could cry no more, and then he fell asleep on the ground. Itachi picked Sasuke up gently, and brought him over to the red-headed sand ninja, who had been standing there, watching it all happen.

"Take him somewhere peaceful, and let him sleep," Itachi said, handing Sasuke to Gaara. As soon as Gaara had as good a grip as he could get on the taller ninja, Itachi jumped into the tree above them, and dissapeared away. Gaara fallowed Itachi's orders, and brought Sasuke back to his apartment, knowing all the fangirls constantly outside Sasuke's door wouldn't help aid the raven-haired ninja in sleeping. He just hoped Temari and Kankuro wouldn't mind.

xXx

A.N. : That speech Itachi told Sasuke, well that was all from this little RP thing me (Gaara-seme) and my friend Mandy (Itachi-uke)(Yes you read the name titles correctly...inside joke) were doing over AIM (we do those quite a lot actually...) ANYWAYS so yeah, I don't know if that's really the reason he did it, but it's the reason in me and Itachi-uke's little world!!!!


	6. Leaving

Ooooooooh don't you feel special, another chapter is up!

xXxXxXx

Back at his apartment Gaara laid Sasuke on his bed, since Gaara never slept anyways. Gaara watched Sasuke sleep for a good 3 hours before the raven-haired ninja awoke. He sat up suddenly, and painfully as he found out, grabbing his stomach and falling back into a laying position. "Where's my nii-san..?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"He left, but he told me to take good care of you, and to let you rest up," said Gaara. "I don't know where he went, but he seemed different when he did leave." Gaara looked at Sasuke longingly.

"Thank you Gaar-mph?" Sasuke was cut off when Gaara's soft lips met his own. His eyes widened. Reluctantly he pushed the redhead off of him. "What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded.

"Itachi told me to take good care of you," said Gaara. "Look I know you don't feel the same way about me as I do you, so-" This time Gaara was cut off as Sasuke pulled Gaara back down into a kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Sasuke whispered into Gaara's ear, "Thank you for helping me earlier, Gaara-kun." Gaara smiled and nuzzled his face into Sasuke's neck.

"You're welcome, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke smiled. "I better take you to the hospital tomorrow, to get your wounds check out. I think you might have a broken rib or two, and maybe a broken wrist."

"Good idea," said Sasuke, moving over in bed and pulling Gaara into it. Laying there, he wrapped one arm around Gaara and fell asleep. Gaara watched him all night long, and in the morning, which he felt came too soon, Sasuke began to stir. As the light poured in on him from the window he groaned and he opened one of his eyes. Realizing where he was and who was next to him, all the events from the previous day came back. He blushed when Gaara smiled and planted his lips onto Sasuke's in a soft kiss.

"I should take you to the hospital soon to get your wounds checked out," Gaara said quietly.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed.

"Gaara? You in there?" A voice sounded from the door to the room. Gaara's eyes widened when he realized his siblings were there. And what was worst was that his homophobic brother was the one at his door.

"Gaara? Answer me! I'm coming in." The handle juggled lightly before turning and allowing the door to swing open. "Gaara? Damn." The room was empty. "Temari he's not in here!"

"What?!? You let him go again? This is the second time in Kanoha! The eighth counting Suna and Ame!"

"Well you're supposed to be watching him too!"

"I was on a mission last night!"

Gaara sighed as he bounded through the trees, the bewildered Sasuke carried bridal-style in his arms. "Please don't pay much mind to my siblings. They can be a pain in the ass sometimes." Sasuke began to laugh, but found it hurt to do so, and stopped.

They arrived at the hospital a while later, people giving Gaara hated glances and fearing for the well-being of Sasuke, but the raven-haired ninja was eventually taken by some nurses and Gaara was told he could wait outside the hospital for word of Sasuke's health. So he did. As he sat in a tree outside the building he noticed a blonde boy and a pink-haired girl appear from out of the woods with a dog, all with tired looks in there eyes, and their faces covered in black marker. He couldn't help but smile at their misfortune

oOo

"Sakura. Sakura wake up!" Naruto poked his pink-haired friend.

"Hmm?What?Where are we Naruto? What was that pink thing that sang to us? Why'd we pass out? And what's with your face?" She said stifling a laugh.

"I could say the same for you. And Pakkun for that matter. You guys have marker all over you!"

"Well so do you, dobe!" She said. Then they all laughed. They couldn't help it. Suddenly something hit Sakura. Not an object, but a thought. "Naruto, where's Sasuke? Shouldn't he be here with us all markered all over?"

"Hey yeah where is that show-off?" Naruto pondered. He stood up, and quickly fell back down on his ass. The blood had rushed to his head, not to mention his damn leg was asleep for sleeping on it for a good 20-or-so hours. After a while they we able to stand and began walking out of the woods. As they reached a clearing they noticed something strange on the ground. Was that..?

"Sakura look!" Naruto said. "Blood and sand all over the place by this tree!"

"Blood and...sand..?" Suddenly memories of the Chunin exams came back to her. "Naruto Gaara must have been here! He must've gotten into a fight with someone!"

"If that's true where's the body?"

"I don't know maybe they got away. We should check the hospital or something to see who it was."

oOo

Gaara watched the blonde and pink-haired kids go into the hospital. From outside all he heard was yelling, and as very frustrated Naruto coming out of the building yelling "I'll kill that damn raccoon for hurting Sasuke!"

"I didn't hurt Sasuke, Naruto, it was his brother, I was _helping_ him." Gaara lept down from the tree, at the same time as Sakura came running out of the building ready for a fight.

"You lie!" Naruto said. "I thought you had changed. But I guess not..."

"You have no **idea** about me." Gaara said. "You insolent fool, I was helping him, his brother Itachi was the one who tried to kill him. I'm the one who brought Sasuke to this damn hospital, too, so don't you tell me what I did or how I feel," he finished flatly.

"If you two are done," Sakura let her presence be known, "He has 6 broken ribs and a broken wrist, but he's doing fine, and is accepting visitors." She walked back inside and started towards Sasuke's room, Naruto fallowing after and shooting a dirty look in Gaara's direction. Gaara hopped up into the tree and looked through some of the windows. He found Sasuke's room and came in through the window, something he was quite used to doing for the raven-haired boy by now.

"Hey Sasuke," Gaara said quietly. Sasuke watched Gaara come in through the window and smiled.

"Hey Gaara-kun."

"How're you doing? I heard you have some broken ribs and a broken wrist."

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, "As soon as I get out of here I'm hunting down Itachi."

"But Sasuke, Itachi did it for you..." Gaara had sadness in his voice as he walked over to Sasuke's hospital bed. "And besides..._ I_ need you..."

"You what..?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, I need you. I kept telling myself I don't, but I do. Sasuke, I... I think I love you."

"Gaara... I..." '_I don't love you_. _I'm_ not_ gay_!' "I love you too."

"You... you do...?" Gaara could feel the happiness welling up inside him.

"Yes, Gaara. I do. I'm not sure how... but I do." Gaara smiled brightly and he pressed his lips onto Sasuke's. Sasuke put his good hand into Gaara's hair and his tounge lightly licked across Gaara's lips begging entrance. Gaara opened his mouth slightly as he turned his head to the left. Sasuke's tounge slithered into Gaara's mouth and he began exploring every space in the smaller, once emotionless red-head's mouth. All at once Sasuke pulled away. "But Gaara... I can't stay here... I need to go find Itachi. I have to... he killed our entire clan... and for that... he must... he must die..." Gaara fought back tears as he backed away.

"I... I understand..."

"As soon as I'm healed up I'll go after him... and when he's dead I'll return for you, Gaara. This I promise." Gaara smiled weakly as a tear found it's way down his face, and jumped backwards out the window onto the tree. He made his way back to the apartment him and his siblings were staying at to meet with a very angry Kankuro, and a very worried Temari.

Sakura and Naruto bursted through the door to Sasuke's hospital room to find the bed messy and empty, a note (accompanied by a rose) on the table beside it.

_Naruto, Sakura, you've noticed I am gone no doubt._

_I have gone off to find my brother, Itachi, and this time I will kill him._

_At least I hope... he gave me some stuff to talk about._

_Anyway, be good and stay away from those pink fluffy things, especially you, Dobe._

_And by the way... If you see Gaara... tell him I said thank you... and tell him I keep my promises._

_And give him the rose that is next to this letter._

_Goodbye everybody._

_When next you see me, I shall have killed my brother, and gotten revenge for the Uchiha clan._

Both Sakura and Naruto tried to remain calm, but couldn't help worry about Sasuke's well being. They sighed and, Naruto taking the rose, they both left the hospital and headed to Gaara's apartment. They knocked on the door and a face-paint-less Kankuro answered. "Is Gaara here?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Give him this," Naruto held out the rose. "It's from someone he knows, and they asked us to give it to him."

"Well, ok then," Kankuro took the flower and headed off to Gaara's room. Sakura and Naruto left, still worried about Sasuke.

In Gaara's room the red-head had received his flower, one that he recognized as the one he had given to someone just the day before. He let tears slide down his face as he thought '_They all lied to me... why should Sasuke be any different_?'

xXx

GAH! I HATED WRITING THIS! But I had to finish it, so I didn't. Instead if you would like to continue, I shall hand this story over to Itachiseme666 who already had written "My Dear Otouto's Dream" and can continue on with what happens to Sasuke and Itachi. I'm sorry, but I just stopped really enjoying this couple so much... I'm doing SasoDei now with Itachiseme666. SasuGaa... is now just a boring thing to remember. The angst between a puppet and human with differing views of art that are constantly fighting is much more fun in my opinion.

So sorry to those who ere enjoying this...

I wasn't getting many reviews anyway.


End file.
